me dedique a perderte
by sakura26
Summary: es mi primer fic....es un song-fic...¿que pasaria si sasuke se da cuenta que en realidad ama a sakura pero que ahora es demasiado tarde? o lo mejor no....denle un oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Me dedique a perderte **

Soy un estúpido, un maldito bastardo. Siempre lo que quiero lo termino alejando. Como no me di cuenta que te estaba perdiendo, a ti, a la única mujer que he amado: mi hermosa flor de cerezo_._

MI nombre…mi nombre…mi nombre es _**Sasuke Uchiha**_. En este momento me maldigo por haber tenido a la mujer más maravillosa a mi lado y por se un imbécil que la ha perdido.

_**Porque no te bese en el alma  
Cuando aun podía  
Porque no te abracé la vida  
Cuando la tenía**_

_**Y yo que no me daba cuenta  
Cuanto te dolía  
Y yo que no sabía  
El daño que me hacia**__  
_  
Regrese a la aldea después de haber cumplido mi venganza, maté a mi propio hermano Itachi. Regrese para poder cumplir mi segundo objetivo: restaurar mi clan con la mujer que amo.

Pero cuando volví muchas cosas habían cambiado pero en especial mi molestia: Sakura Haruno. Ella se había vuelto una de las mejores kunoichi de la aldea, ya que su fuerza sobre humana, sus habilidades medicas y su despampanante belleza, no pasaba desapercibida para nadie, en especial para ese maldito rarito: Sai (mi reemplazo). Él se había tomado muchas atribuciones con ella, las cuales yo no iba a permitir. Por eso, después de muchas citas, invitaciones a salir y unos cuantos besos, le pedí a Sakura matrimonio. Ese día estaba mas nervioso (peor que Hinata) me sudaban las manos, tenia miedo que Sakura me digiera que no, pero en cambio ella me sonrió mostrando sus bellos dientes y me dijo que si, que si quería y nos besamos. Luego de eso nos casamos.

_**Como es que nunca me fije  
Que ya no sonreías  
Y que antes de apagar la luz  
Ya nada me decías**_

_**Que aquel amor se te escapo  
Que había llegado el día  
Que ya no me sentías  
Que ya ni te dolía**_

No se en que momento me dejaste de amar. No sabes en cuantas noches me pregunte como fue posible que nuestro amor se acabara tan rápido. Te amaba. TE AMO. No se como de un momento a otro todo cambio: A lo mejor…

_**Me dedique a perderte  
Y me ausente en momentos  
Que se han ido para siempre **_

Aun lo recuerdo, muestro primer aniversario de bodas, al cual yo no pude asistir. No por que yo no quisiera, sino por que tenía una misión. Tu me dijiste que lo entendías era mi trabajo como el hospital era el tuyo. Me perdonaste, pero nunca lo olvidaste. No sabes cuanto lo siento. Por que…  
_  
__**Me dedique a no verte  
Y me encerré en mi mundo  
Y no pudiste detenerme**_

Creía que todo estaba bien, éramos la pareja perfecta ante todos. Yo mismo lo creía. Pero tu no ¿verdad?

_**Y me aleje mil veces  
Y cuando regrese  
Te había perdido para siempre  
Y quise detenerte **_

_**Entonces descubrí  
Que ya mirabas diferente  
Me dedique a perderte  
Me dedique a perderte **_

Ya no me veías con es mirada dulce e inocente de la cual me enamore. Cuando hacíamos el amor, parecías estar ausente como en otro mundo. No entendí cuando me dijiste que te ibas, que era lo mejor para ambos (para mi no lo era).

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

*-*…… Flash back…….*-*

Un hermoso pelinegro iba llegando a su casa después de haber tenido una misión

— Lo único que deseo es tenerte entre mis brazos, Sakura —pensaba el heredero Uchiha.

Pero cuando llego sintió un extraño presentimiento. Un sentimiento parecido al que sintió cuando todo su clan fue asesinado. Su amada esposa estaba en la puerta de la mansión Uchiha parada, como si lo estuviera esperando. Pero no como a el le hubiera gustado. Sino que estaba con maletas y con una mirada llena de tristeza.

—Sasuke —dijo la peli rosa

— ¿Qué haces afuera?—pregunto fríamente el pelinegro.

—tenemos que hablar—

—hmp…hagamos lo en la casa, entra — ordeno

—No, no es necesario — dijo la Sakura, moviendo la cabeza

— ¿Qué significan esas maletas? — las había visto, sintió algo raro con las vio

—no es mas que obvio… Me voy— dijo la ojijade como en un susurro.

Un silencio incomodo los acompaño por unos minutos, hasta que el pelinegro exclamo:

— ¿Por qué? —

—no lo se —

— ¿Cómo es que no sabes por que te vas? —

—no lo se Uchiha, lo único que si sé, es que no quiero seguir viviendo esta farsa.

—hmp —

— ¡ya no aguanto tener que esperarte cada noche, ni tener que amarte sin que tu lo hagas! — Le grito Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos — me duele…me duele el corazón cada vez que después de hacer el amor, tú ni siquiera me digas te amo —

—hmp —

— Y eso es lo único que sabes decir — Sakura estaba destrozada por dentro —maldita seas Sasuke, me estoy yendo y tu solo dices hmp —

—…—

— Y ahora no me dices nada. Sabes, dicen que el silencio otorga— le susurro la kunoichi, muy triste. — ya no te seguiré buscando, ni te llamare. Olvidare que fui Sakura Uchiha .Tratare de sacarte de mi sacarte de mi corazón como tu lo hiciste conmigo.

—… — Todo el mundo que había creado se estaba cayendo frente a mí y yo como un cobarde, no sabía que decir o que hacer para evitar que la mujer que amaba no me dejara.

— Te quiero preguntar algo antes de irme ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? —

—……— nuevamente me quede sin palabras, nunca lo pensé, solamente me case con ella y ya, eso fue todo.

—Era más que obvio que no me responderías, soy una estúpida. Pero tratare de cambiar. Te juro Uchiha que lo lograré. Hasta nunca, Sasuke-kun — dijo desapareciendo en un remolino de cerezos.

—el por que Sakura, no lo se. Solo se que sentí una ganas de matar a cualquier hombre que quisiera tocarte antes que yo — dijo después que la pelirosa se fue.

(Inner-sasuke: eso se llama celos. Sasuke: celos… ¿Por qué yo tendría celos? Inner-sasuke: por que la amas. Sasuke: amarla…por favor yo o la amo, la deseaba si pero amarla, nunca. Inner-sasuke: si, la amamos, pero tu fuiste tan estúpido que ahora por tu culpa la perdimos…_para siempre_)

_**Porque no te llene de mí  
Cuando aun había tiempo  
Porque no pude comprender  
Lo que hasta ahora entiendo**_

_**Que fuiste todo para mí  
Y que yo estaba ciego  
Te deje para luego  
Este maldito ego **_

*-*…… Fin de flash back…….*-*

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

De eso han pasado 2 semanas. No la he visto, mejor dicho no la he querido ver. Tengo claro ahora mis sentimientos, pero tengo miedo….miedo de que me rechaces. Y por que mi maldito ego no permite rebajarme y pedirte perdón.

_**Me dedique a perderte  
Y me ausente en momentos  
Que se han ido para siempre**_

_**Me dedique a no verte  
Y me encerré en mi mundo  
Y no pudiste detenerme**_

_**Y me aleje mil veces  
Y cuando regrese  
Te había perdido para siempre  
Y quise detenerte**_

Hace 4 meses que no puedo hablar contigo, cada vez que lo intento, tu huyes de mí. Que no entiendes que quiero arreglar las cosas. Quiero volver a intentar algo contigo. Quiero volver a vivir.

Me encontraba en mí casa cuando Naruto me despertó bruscamente (ósea me tiro del colchón al suelo) y luego de pegarle algunos pequeños golpecitos. Me dijo una noticia que yo nunca hubiera querido escuchar.

—…teme… —

—Que quiere, dobe — le grite malhumorado, ese era mi carácter desde que te fuiste y me dejaste solo.

—no me grites, baka…lo único que vine a decirte es que…— de repente, miro el suelo. Eso no me dio buena espina. Parecía que escondía algo. Quería saber ya lo que me vino a decir... Pero tenía miedo.

—Habla— le ordené.

—Sakura-chan, teme…ella…bueno…ella se… — parecía temeroso, estaba tartamudeando. Pero ni lo note, por que mi corazón se apretó en el momento en que la nombró.

— ¿Qué ocurre con ella? — trate de sonar lo mas frio posible, pero sabia que había algo malo. El número uno hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca: Naruto Uzumaki nunca la mencionaba.

—ella…ella se casa, Sasuke— mi corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos y lo único que pude decir fue:

— ¿c-on-qui-en? —

—Con Sai—

No, no era posible ese maldito pintor rarito, se quería quedar con todo lo que tenia .Y yo no lo iba a permitir o a lo mejor no, yo era el culpable de todo esto. Yo amaba a Sakura, pero por mi culpa ahora ella estaba en brazos de otro. Y yo no podía hacer nada.

_**Entonces descubrí  
Que ya mirabas diferente  
Me dedique a perderte  
Me dedique a perderte**_

_Por que… por que yo me dedique a perderte….mi flor de cerezo_

_

* * *

_

Es mi primer fic....porfavor denle una oportunidad.....gracias .....ornella ya lo subi ñeeeehh

_que miedo..._

_ ^-^.........sakura26............^-^  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

--------------------------------- POV SASUKE---------------------------------------------

_Se casa…se casa…se casa…_

Esas dos simples palabras aun retumbaban en mis oídos como 2 moscas en la noche. No lo podía creer, ahora que por fin me había dado cuenta que la amaba, que ella era la razón de mi existir. Venia ese maldito doble y me decía que Sakura se casaba. Y más encima con esa copia barata. No podía entender por que Sakura lo había elegido a él y no a mí. Como era posible que ese "sonrisitas" () osara robarse lo que es mío, por que Sakura era mía (totalmente mía). Por que los Uchiha somos muy celosos, y no dejaría que me la quitaran.

_**Tal vez será que esa historia ya tiene final  
no se porque hoy te siento tan distante de mí  
que a pesar que lo intento de nuevo  
tal vez llegue tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer  
y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos tenido tal vez se nos gastó**_

-------------------------- --------FIN DE POV----------------------------------------------------

Teme…Teme…TEEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! — le grito naruto

— Hmp….No grites dobe, que no estas en una feria — le dijo el pelinegro y luego lo golpeo

— Es que teme no me escuchabas— exclamo naruto sobándose el lugar golpeado (refiérase a la cabeza)

— Hmp…si te escuche — susurro despacio Sasuke

— Teme ¿qué vas a hacer? — Le dijo — Sakura-chan aun es tu esposa ¿verdad?, entonces tu le darás el divor...

— Nunca — lo interrumpió — antes muerto a que ella se quede con ese idiota— dijo enojado

— pero teme…Sakura-chan ya esta realizando todos los preparativo de la boda con ayuda de Ino. No veo como tú lo vas a impedir—

— mientras yo no le de ese "papel" (la separación legal) ella aun seguirá siendo mi esposa— exclamo el ojinegro sonriendo arrogantemente.

— Ay, teme Sakura-chan no te lo va a perdonar — dijo el rubio — ya le has hecho mucho daño.

— Ese no es tu problema usuratonkachi —le dijo — no te metas en donde no te llamen— le dijo, mientras desaparecía de su casa.

_**Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
tal vez no te escuche, Tal vez me descuide  
tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba.**_

_**Tal vez........ ay,ay,ay,ay **_

OoOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoO_**  
**_

En otra parte de la aldea, una rubia, jalaba a una pelirosa por las tiendas buscando los últimos arreglos para la boda.

— apúrate, frente de marquesina— le dijo la ojiazul —¡¡¡ que van a cerrar todas las tiendas y no vamos a alcanzar a ver nada!!!

— Ino, tran..qui..la...aa au..un que…da ti..em…po— le dijo la sakura mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

— Pero aun nos quedan por ver muchas tiendas — le exclamo con cara de perrito.

— lo se, pero déjame respirar…parece que la que se casa eres tu, cerda— le susurro.

— no seas tonta, sabes como me gustan estas celebraciones y por eso me ofrecí a ayudarte —

— si lo se… aunque no se en que momento lo acepte… debí haber estado muy distraída en ese momento — le dijo resigna la ojijade.

— Eso ocurrió por que no me escuchaste y lo tome como un si... jajaja— se rió la rubia— pero en que cosa estuviste pensado en el momento que te pregunte nose, o ¿será en quien? — le pregunto intrigantemente la rubia.

— Ino no molestes… ni trates de confundirme— le dijo la pelirosa seria

— lo único que yo digo, es que te estas apresurando, Sakura….aun no esta separada oficialmente de Sasuke y ya te quiere casar con Sai— le dijo preocupada.

— Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo, a si que como amiga te pido por favor que no te metas en mis problemas—exclamo Sakura, para luego desaparecer dejando unos pequeños pétalos de cerezo a su alrededor.

— Ay… Sakura…. Espero que no te equivoques… yo se muy bien que tu aun sientes algo por Sasuke — susurro al viento la ojiazul

_**Tal vez será que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar  
tal vez esta vez necesitamos tiempo para pensar  
Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar  
que por más que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin ti  
**_

OoOoOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoOOoO

Una pequeña pelirosa caminaba después de haber dejado a su amiga, caminaba sin rumbo cuando de repente llego a una plaza, levanto su vista y observo el paisaje, estaba atardeciendo y había pocas personas en el lugar, pero el reflejo del sol escondiéndose hacia que todo se viera muy bello. Dejo de mirarlo por un segundo y se dirigió a un árbol que estaba cerca, para poder sentarse tranquila mente sin que nadie la molestara y así poder resolver todas las dudas que la atormentaban.

----------------------------- POV SAKURA--------------------------------------

(Por que Ino siempre me confunde, estoy decidida a casarme con sai... aunque todo traten de hacerme ver que estoy apresurando las cosas…) Pensaba la pelirosa un poco molesta. Nadie la entendía, no comprendían por lo que estaba pasando, ni porque ella había decidido comprometerse con Sai tan rápido después de su separación.

Sai fue el único que la entendió en ese momento, la ayuda a tratar de reponerse y a salir de la depresión en la que estaba cayendo, fue su pilar durante todo momento. Por eso ella se casaba con él, no solo por agradecimiento, sino porque sai había entrado poco a poco en su corazón haciendo que se olvidara por instantes de su triste pasado con Sasuke.

— Es lo mejor… si es lo mejor— se dijo a si misma

— ¿Ahora hablas sola, Haruno? — dijo una voz arrogante que ella conocía muy bien

Se estremeció al sentir la tan cerca ella pensaba que estaba sola. Pero después reacciono y le respondió

— lo que haga y deje de hacer no es tu problema, Uchiha— le dijo la ojijade

— hmp…aun que no lo creas si me importa— le susurro muy despacio, el pelinegro, esperando que ella no lo escuchara

Pero no resulto, lo cual produjo que la pelirosa abriera desmesuradamente sus bellos ojos

— ¿Qué…que dijiste? — exclamo

_*** Algunos fragmentos de la canción de Ricky Martin, Tal vez**_

Discúlpenme... no tengo perdón... lo se... les pido perdón a todas las personas que agregaron como favoritos a mi fic y se molestaron en dejarme un preciado review, no saben como me alegre…

Pero lo que pasa es que estoy en mi ultimo año de media (preparatoria) y estoy súper estresada y copado con el colegio y el PRE... así que por eso no actualizaba…. Pero ahora me di un tiempo para seguir con mi fic…

Si les gusta seguiré... pero sino... lo dejare abandonado… ustedes díganme... si me piden que siga... antes que termine el mes yo les traeré otra chapter…XD

Gracias por leer mi fic…. sayonara…


End file.
